


House of Cards

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1_million_words weekend challenge- the challenge being to write a fic to four cards drawn from a tarot pack. The ones I drew screamed Castiel and Dean to me. Card descriptions at end, and yes - the top portion of the story is so not cannon, so maybe AU? Just some angsty, Destiel fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Knight of Pentacles**

He’s been his Father’s servant –fulfilling every command for how long? Millennia would be an understatement; eons beyond counting, the fiercely loyal, reliable provider.

But this? He can’t stomach it. 

He sees him in Hell; Dean flaying souls, ripping eyeballs from sockets, burning them to dust over and over, one after the other…. and he knows it’s a horrible mistake.

Father will regret this oversight.

What’s the benefit of being an angel if you can’t take initiative?

It breaks his heart a little when they finally meet and Dean doesn’t know him, looks at him like he’s anyone but… he forgives him. Dean’s only human.

He can’t understand what he’s risked for him.

“What’s the matter,” he asks Dean. “You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

He sees the answer in Dean’s eyes, doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the Father had his doubts, too.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”

The second half of it is fact, and entirely without guile.

Castiel shivers when he remembers the reaction it got, his act of independent thinking, how he was punished.

How God has made Dean his responsibility. For eternity.

**Four of Swords**

They’d been fighting four demons when Castiel took the hit.

In his current state, fallen, he’d thought he might die.

He felt himself drifting, ebbing. 

So horrible, mortality. And so beautiful.

Dean was swabbing his wounds, binding them. He had to fight to keep silent.

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel dug a hand into his hair, eyes meeting his and Castiel fought with everything in him to be still. To think. To focus on the internal.

“I know,” Dean reached in, lips on his and then behind his ear. “I know, Cas.”

If he did die… it would be enough.

**Eight of Wands**

The first time they screw, it’s now or damn never.

He has to initiate it, as always. He has to do all the work, it seems – doesn’t matter that they’re both beaten and bloodied and flying down the highway in the Impala from the scene of the latest ‘closest scrape ever’.

“Pull over,” Castiel has his teeth in Dean’s earlobe, his hand on his clothed, hard cock and there’s no room to hesitate, to question the whirlwind.

It’s some wonder how they get to a rest stop without crashing.

Dean in his mouth, the feeling of fucking him slow and deep. 

It’s paradise.

**The World**

Dean dies for the last time at the ripe, young age of sixty-four.

Horrible if you’re looking at the statistical tables for males born in his era. Pretty good for a hunter.

Castiel watches him rising, the former man who thought he wasn’t worthy, and he’s four Chrysler Buildings tall if he’s an inch.

He watches Dean achieve perfect union with the One Power, and his heart, as good a word as any for it -- it bursts.

“Cas…” 

Dean can see him. For the first time ever. 

“Hi, beautiful.”

They’ll keep fighting for that lowly, blue ball of mud. 

And they’ll be waiting for Sam when he gets here.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Knight of Pentacles**  
>  The Knight of Pentacles, like the Knights of the other suits, represents work, effort.... fiercely loyal prepared to get the job done. Perfectionism. As an event, a take charge moment.
> 
>  **Four of Swords**  
>  The Swords cards all stand for trials of some kind, but the Four suggests feelings of peace and stillness. It represents the challenge to be quiet. Sometimes resting and doing nothing is the ultimate challenge. Think without hurry. Consider an ordeal or event. Shift to the internal.
> 
>  **Eight of Wands**  
>  In readings, the Eight of Wands is often a sign that now is the time to declare yourself. The iron is hot - so strike! 
> 
> **The World**  
>  The World represents an ending to a cycle of life, a pause in life before the next big cycle…. it is completeness. It is also said to represent cosmic consciousness; the potential of perfect union with the One Power of the universe. It tells us full happiness is also to give back to the world, sharing what we have learned or gained.


End file.
